


Cat Naps

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a habit of falling asleep in places that really aren't somewhere someone else might think to sleep. Anakin has grown used to finding them in these places and taking them back to their dorm. When one cat nap puts the reader in danger, Anakin has to make some choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Not all that long, but that's okay. I just wanted to get this out and there for you cubs, and I've also only got a few more until the smut pieces start rolling in!

Anakin sighs, finding you curled up on the window seat on the fourth floor of the library. Shaking his head, he picks up your backpack, hanging it over his other shoulder. Once he’s got that, he fumbles with picking you up in his arms, huffing at the added weight before he gets his balance back. How you could fall asleep _here_ of all places was beyond him.

People on campus stare at him as he walks to your dorm, swiping you in and carrying you up to your dorm room. This entire time, you’re curled into his chest, fast asleep. Anakin was used to this by now; finding you asleep in odd places, more often than not in an uncomfortable position. At first, it had been confusing, and he hadn’t known what to do, especially if he got a call from someone telling him to go pick you up.

Now, it was a common occurrence, and – after three years of doing it – Anakin was a pro at finding your hiding spots. More often than not, you were so passed out that you wouldn’t remember even falling asleep in a place other than your own room. Anakin nods at your roommate, who sighs and holds the door open so that he can lay you down, tossing your backpack beside your desk.

* * *

 

Anakin’s phone goes off in his pocket, making him jerk out of his daydream. His book clatters to the ground, making everyone in the class turn to look at him. Not that they already weren’t, as his phone is ringing off the hook. Flushing, he picks it up and apologizes, stepping out of the classroom so no one would get angrier. Like he needs that in his life right now.

“What?” he hisses, answering the phone without checking who the caller was.

“Oh shut the fuck up Skywalker. You see the weather outside?” your roommate, Sam, snaps.

His brows furrow, but he looks outside, seeing the snow falling in heaps. “It’s snowing, so what? Thanks for warning me, but I’ve got a class to get to. If you don’t mind-“

“Y/N hasn’t come back from their noon class.”

Anakin pauses, thumb moving away from the ‘end call’ button. Your name did things to him that no one else’s did, and hearing this statement sent a spike of worry into his heart.

“Now, I know that doesn’t mean much of anything, but you know Y/N,” Sam chatters.

“So what? Maybe they’re hanging out with some friends and just lost track of the time,” Anakin states. He can feel worry creeping into his system as well though, making his heart race. If he knew you, the only time you forgot to tell Sam that you were hanging out after classes were done was when you fell asleep.

With the weather like this, you’d be drawn to go outside and hang around in it, which wasn’t good when you would pass out. He’s saying all this out loud, speaking his inner thoughts to Sam, who merely hums in response, agreeing with him.

“I’ll go find them. Thanks for calling.”

He hangs up before Sam can say anything else, heading back into the class and grabbing his things. Anakin doesn’t wait to be dismissed as he runs out of the building, pulling on his coat and heading towards your noon class in the science building.

Rubbing his hands together, he sends a wish up to whoever was up there that you weren’t actually _sleeping_ in all this. As he’s getting closer to the science building, he notices something odd, eyes focusing in on your backpack laying by a mound of snow. _Shit. Fucking shit Y/N._

He darts over, picking up your backpack and reaching a hand into the cold powder, finding a shoulder and a face. “Damn it.” Brushing the snow off so he can get to you, Anakin checks your pulse, sighing and grumbling about how damn stupid you could be some days.

Picking you up, he takes you to his dorm, which is much closer than your own. He needs to get you warm before he can think about taking you home. Sam would have his _and_ your head if she found out that he took your nearly frozen body all the way back to the dorm instead of taking care of you first. It’s not like he needed that when he was already terrified anyway.

* * *

 

Inside his room, Anakin strips you of your wet clothes, tossing them into his laundry basket. Not even the fact that you’re only clad in your undergarments can phase him as he sifts through his clothing. He gets you into a pair of his sweats and a sweatshirt, seeing you curl into yourself and shiver while he’s dumping the snow out of your boots. Anakin sighs, rubbing at his jaw and covering you with as many blankets as he could find. _Please don’t have hypothermia. I have no idea what to do if that’s the case._

Your skin was still cold to his touch, but he doesn’t get the chance to move away from you to grab the thermometer his mother gave him. Your hand curls around his, keeping him beside you in your sleeping state. Rather than try to wrestle out of your death grip with his hand, Anakin kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed on top of the covers. Body heat was supposed to help in these situations. At least, that’s what he remembers hearing.

His face presses to your neck, warmth breaths fanning your skin as he tries to give you as much body heat as humanly possible. At some point, he also falls asleep, pinned to your back and breathing slowly against your skin. You wake up a few hours later, shivering and turning into him, sniffling as you take in the fact that you’re in his bed. It doesn’t phase you, and you don’t seem to even care, as you press closer to his body.

The thought leaves your mind as you fall back asleep, and when Anakin wakes up again, you’ve managed to curl yourself into a ball on his chest, both of you under the covers now. He sighs, rubbing your arms and staring at the ceiling, then outside at the snow. It was still snowing, which meant that there wasn’t likely to be any classes to go to. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he sees he’s got thirteen missed calls and twenty six messages from Sam, all asking what was going on.

Texting back a quick – they’re okay, found them – he tosses his phone onto the pile of clothes by his bed. He falls back asleep soon after, the peacefulness outside and in his room reminding him that he liked these moments the most. They didn’t happen very frequently now that the two of you were finishing up college, but when they did, he loved them. During the time where you’re both asleep, you splay yourself out on his chest, face nuzzled into his neck as you tangle your legs together.

He wakes to pitch black, your body pressed firmly to his as you whisper a thanks, kissing the underside of his jaw before falling back asleep. Anakin grins, holding you closer and exhaling, eyes closing as he gets comfortable again. Maybe cat naps weren’t so bad, so long as he got to have them with you.


End file.
